


Пустота внутри

by ladno



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, demiurges, power of imagination
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Добавь туда немного пыли, молекул алмаза и платины; окрась в цвета любых палитр и влей теплого дыхания. Главное - не переступи грань





	Пустота внутри

\- Тебе больно?  
Пустота снаружи. Пустота внутри. Дэсону уже всё равно, и он просто закрывает глаза. Ему легче не видеть хитрого прищура глаз, чуть недовольного изгиба губ, ослепительной белизны волос. Пусть остаётся только лишь голосом, пусть продолжает и дальше сплетать слова, может быть, однажды Дэсон научится не слушать.  
\- Тебе страшно?  
Свои кошмары Дэсон давно превратил в клетку для себя самого, в клетку, в которой нет места ничему и никому, кроме него одного. Он слишком поздно понял, что не оставить для себя ни единой лазейки было решением неправильным и глупым - человек с ключом от всех дверей уже нашёл его.  
\- Тебе одиноко?  
Дэсон сам так захотел, и жаловаться не имел права. Да он и не собирался, но вопросы, эти глупые ненужные вопросы сыпались на него со всех сторон, и он не знал, как защититься. Рой больно жалящих пчёл, назойливое жужжание. В нём что-то ломалось, каждый раз, с громким, душераздирающим хрустом, от которого мурашки бежали.  
Дэсон не знает, почему он так боится этого человека с ключами от всех дверей, ведь тот не делает ровным счётом ничего плохого.  
Кажется, он даже пытается помочь.  
\- Хочешь убежать?  
\- Как можно дальше отсюда, - в первый раз отвечает он, и горячие ладони касаются его лица, накрывают и так опущенные веки, горячие губы касаются уха.  
\- Я научу тебя.  
Клетка оспыается разноцветным песком лишь по мановению его руки, и Дэсону немного обидно - он так долго возводил толстые прутья, так много приложил к этому сил и так много потратил времени, а этому человеку - человеку ли? - ничего не стоит всё сломать. Он как сгусток живого пламени, обжигающий, подвижный, сияющий. Здесь нет ветра, но его белые волосы разлетаются при каждом движении, он напевает себе под нос и дирижирует свободной рукой, увлекая Дэсона за собой почти что в танец.  
Танец посреди пустоты на россыпи разноцветного песка.  
\- Нам нужна идея, - он касается волос Дэсона, перебирает несколько прядей. Двумя пальцами он сжимает то, что Дэсон принял бы за обычный волос, но на деле оно оказывается тонкой золотистой нитью. Нить оживает, превращаясь в миниатюрную змейку, и даже когда пальцы перестают её держать, она не падает, а лишь продолжает извиваться прямо в воздухе, закручивается в крошечный клубок. - И немного воображения.  
Клубок начинает расти и сияет всё ярче, пока не становится размером с кулак - он напоминает маленькое солнышко, такое же тёплое и ослепительное. Не удержавшись, Дэсон касается его - оно податливое, как разогретый в ладонях пластилин, и согревает кожу. Человек смеётся, наблюдая за ним, а потом его руки начинают колдовать:  
\- Добавь туда немного пыли, чтобы не слепило, - приговаривает он, с каждым разом произнося слова всё быстрее и быстрее. - Молекул алмаза и платины, чтобы придать прочности.  
Шар становится всё больше и больше, Дэсон отступает всё дальше и дальше, но как будто совсем не двигается с места, и расплавленное золото касается уже его груди, оно как будто внутри, как будто течёт по венам вместе с кровью.  
\- Окрась в цвета любых палитр, - красный осыпается с манжет его пиджака, снежно-белый течёт по волосам, синий он достаёт из кармана, а зелёный вытряхивает из кольца на пальце. - И влей тёплого дыхания.  
Он протягивает ладонь Дэсону, требуя чего-то. Дэсон не понимает, а он словно торопится, немного переживает. Его пальцы касаются приоткрытых губ Дэсона, собирают сорвавшийся с них вздох в горсть и опускают в жидкое золото. Сфера, уже разросшаяся настолько, что поглотила их обоих, взрывается светом, смотреть невозможно и больно, Дэсон жмурится и не может удержаться на ногах.  
Тишина вокруг, тишина внутри, и нет даже голоса - а сколько Дэсон лежит так, не знает и сам. Он только слышит, как из того, что было разноцветным песком, начинает медленно прорастать трава - быстро, будто сама стремится скорее-скорее вырасти из-под земли, щекочет Дэсонову щёку.  
\- Кто ты? - спрашивает Дэсон, боясь не получить ответа.  
\- Так ли это важно?  
Дэсон приоткрывает один глаз, но ничего не видит. Рядом вспыхивает холодный бледный огонёк, выхватывает из темноты узкую ладонь и алую ткань пиджака, острое плечо с золотым эполетом.  
\- Кто ты? - повторяет он.  
\- Дракон, - наконец, отвечает тот, и взбирается по стремянке наверх, чтобы повесить на небо звезду - первое светило этого мира. Он достаёт звёзды из рукавов, как заправский фокусник, а Дэсон всё пытается понять, как клетка его кошмаров превратилась в эту глупую бессмысленную сказку. - Можешь попробовать сделать свой мир сам. Это легко; главное - не переступить грань.  
Дэсон всё помнит - и про идею, и про воображение; ему кажется, что его мир будет слишком грустным, но он всё равно пробует. Маленькая прозрачная капелька в его ладони напоминает непролитую слезинку, а потом - целое море непролитых слёз, когда заполняет уже обе сложенные лодочкой ладони. Пока Дракон занят, Дэсон разговаривает с зародышем нового мира, вода застывает, синеет, потом чернеет, и наконец становится серебристо-серой.  
Дэсон раскатывает по только что проклюнувшейся траве ртутное зеркало, в котором ему никогда не увидеть своё отражение, но в котором видны целые галактики, и касается его губами.  
\- Хоть бы одну улыбку ему подарил, - чуть укоризненно качает головой Дракон, заглядывая через плечо Дэсона. - Там же холодина, наверное, страшная.  
Дэсон приоткрывает получившуюся зеркальную дверь и ёжится - холод врывается из одного мира в другой, как беспощадный сквозняк.  
\- Жизнь в таких условиях, конечно, не появится.  
\- Я смог бы сделать такое сам? - спрашивает Дэсон, закрывая дверь и сворачивая её вчетверо, потом вшестеро, и так пока не получился маленький, покрытый инеем тоненький квадратик, который с лёгкостью поместился бы в задний карман джинс.  
\- Ты и так сделал это сам, - не понимает Дракон. - Невероятно быстро усвоив основы, нужно отдать тебе должное.  
\- А если бы ты мне не показал?  
\- Это просто заняло бы больше времени. Сплёл же ты ту клетку, - он пожимает плечами, снимает с головы цилиндр и надевает его на голову Дэсону. - Теперь ты можешь уйти как угодно далеко. Только не забудь, если что, дорогу назад.  
Дэсон думает, что перед ним теперь открыты все дороги, и это немного пугает. Только что он не знал, куда бежать, а теперь может ходить всюду, где вздумается. От перспективы разбегаются глаза.  
\- Сначала нужно научиться согревать, как думаешь? - спрашивает он, и губы Дракона расплываются в широкой улыбке: у него в голове уже целые тысячи крошечных нюансов, которые нужно показать и рассказать.  
В нетерпении он начинает немного подпрыгивать на месте и хватает Дэсона за руку. Ему не жаль потраченного на поиски времени.  
С таким учеником не страшна никакая скука.


End file.
